The Soul of the Nation
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: [#AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra Challenge no 01] Musim semi. Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Serta awal yang sangat mengejutkan; seorang pemuda yang menyimpan kecurigaan selama tiga tahun masa bersekolah di SMA-nya dengan sahabat perempuannya. Apakah dia akan menerima dengan tulus rahasia dari sang sahabat tersebut, yang mengundang kecurigaannya? [WARNING INSIDE]


_Kau dengar gossip tidak?_

Beberapa siswi SMA Teikou—SMA prestisius yang seluruh siswanya terdiri dari anak-anak yang memiliki intelegensi di atas rata-rata dan dari kalangan borjuis—terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan santai. Mereka lantas tertawa sekenanya—suatu hal lumrah yang terjadi pada anak perempuan sebagaimana mestinya. Seharusnya demikian—.

—tetapi sayangnya _tidaklah_ berlaku untuk anak perempuan yang satu ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Soul of the Nation**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **09\. kokono**)

_Tag_ : **#akakuroxygen**

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warning_ : OOC, AU, genderbend!Kuroko, dan berbagai macam kegajean lainnya.

_A/N _(**Hiai**) : Yo, ketemu sama gue lagi! **Momo** ama Mun sedang kalap-kalapnya gih, belajar buat UN! Muahahahaha~ btw selamat membaca _bro_ dan _sist_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo Kuroko-_cchi_-ssu ~" sapa dua anak perempuan lain—satunya berambut kuning bergelombang dan lainnya biru dongker sampai setenguk.

Sang gadis—yang berambut biru cerah sampai punggung, digerai dengan lembut dan indah—yang dipanggil oleh dua sahabatnya, kemudian menolehnya dengan aura suram. Kemudian sang cewek berambut pirang itu seketika memeluknya! Sembari memeluk—coret—meremukkan tubuh anak perempuan yang sepintas terlihat rapuh itu, ia lantas mengoceh, "Kuroko-_cchi_, moga-moga kita bisa sekelas lagi-_ssu_! Biar aku bisa ngobrol sam—,"

JDUAK!

Malang nian, pinggang sang cewek keburu disenggol oleh anak lain—yang berambut biru dongker. Anak perempuan tomboy dan disangka cowok tulen itu lantas menyemburnya, "Oi Kise, jangan remuk Tetsu! Lihat, dia mau pingsan—."

"A-AH IYA! KUROKO-_CCHI_—." seru Kise—marga si cewek yang sepintas terlihat seperti anak ayam pencengeng—menjerit kaget melihat sahabatnya yang ternyata tumbang duluan.

"Kise-_chan_… Mati saja—."

"**Mati saja, Ryouka**."

DEGGUUP!

Seketika Kise merinding dan tersentak kaget mendengar ada suara ketiga yang mengganggu acaranya. Belum lagi Kise _mengenal_ betul suara tersebut. Ia dengan setengah tidak niat, lantas menoleh dengan gemetaran ke belakangnya. Benar saja. Di belakangnya muncul seorang pemuda—yang bersurai merah—yang kedapatan sedang 'sengaja' menubruknya.

Dan satu lagi.

Sensasi benda tajam ditempelkan di punggungnya _benar-benar_ membuat Kise menjadi sangat awas.

Serta mata dwiwarna yang menatap tajam perempuan cantik itu setajam silet. Plus aura gelap dan penuh niat membunuh yang kentara sekali.

"**Ryouka. Minggir dari Tetsumi atau—**."

Seketika Kise melepaskan Kuroko dari pelukannya serta menyodorkannya—baiklah, bersembunyi di belakang sang sahabat mungilnya, "O-Oke, Akashi-_cchi_-ssu! Ku-Kuroko-_cchi_—."

"Oh, selamat pagi, Akashi-kun." sapa Kuroko yang malah memberi salam kepadanya di pagi hari yang cerah tersebut.

Menyadari kalau sang gadis berparas ayu serta mungil itu sudah memberi salam, ia segera membalas salamnya, "Oh, ya, selamat pagi Tetsumi, Ryouka, Daiki. Seperti biasa, kalian sangat akrab. Oh, ya, Tetsumi, aku ajak kau sebentar, pukul 12 siang. Nggak pakai terlambat dan semacamnya."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"GYAAAA—KUROKO-_CCHI_—."

**CKRIS**.

Sang sahabat Kuroko, yang bernama Kise Ryouka, delapan belas tahun, siswi kelas akhir SMA Teikou, seketika diam begitu suara gunting diapit-apit ke udara mulai berdendang memecah hiruk-pikuk suasana musim semi yang sangat kental di Negeri Matahari Terbit tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, kalau gunting itu sudah muncul dan bersuara demikian, maka ia harus diam atau nyawa menjadi bayarannya. Iya, ini **serius**, dan sekali lagi, Akashi—si pemuda yang mengintervensi Kuroko dan Kise—bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda.

Akashi lantas tersenyum sembari menggiring Kuroko menjauh dari Kise dan satunya lagi, "Makasih atas perhatiannya, Ryouka, Daiki. Jangan lupa untuk main di klub basket putri. Nanti aku akan cek, barengan Shintarou dan Atsushi."

"Iya Boss, iyaaaa!" Mereka serempak mengiyakan perintah absolutnya sang pemuda tersebut.

Dua sahabatnya—Kise dan Aomine—tidak menyadari suatu maksud yang tersembunyi dibalik ajakan Akashi yang dialamatkan hanya kepada sang 'peri' ayu-nya—Kuroko…

.

.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko masih penasaran.

"Iya?"

"Akashi-kun sepertinya punya maksud khusus deh." komentarnya datar sedatar papan penggilasan, saking tidak tertariknya.

"Yaaahh, kan aku udah _booking_ satu atap ini untuk pembicaraan kita."

Dan mereka berdua kini berada di atap, pada jam makan siang. Cuaca cerah tidak menghalangi mereka berdua untuk mengobrol di atas atap tersebut. Kuroko—yang masih sempat-sempatnya membawa _bento_ kedua untuk makan siang—lantas mendecih sebal, "Akashi-kun kalau mau ngajak ngobrol tentang hal-hal yang penting, suka berlebihan. Buktinya, ini."

"Sudahlah, Tetsumi… Hei…" sahut Akashi sedikit ragu.

"Ya?"

_Ini saatnya untuk membongkar rahasiamu, Tetsumi…_

Berdeham dengan sedikit rasa sungkan yang terlukiskan dengan gamblang pada wajahnya, Akashi lantas memulai topik penting yang akan dibicarakannya, "Tetsumi… Kau ingat waktu hari pertama kau masuk sekolah? Ketika itu, kau tersandung buku-buku dan terjatuh dengan suksesnya kala kau mau pergi ke pojok rak perpustakaan untuk mencari buku favoritmu. Dan aku melihat…"

DEG.

Bola mata berwarna biru cerah sang gadis, sedikit melotot kaget.

_Jangan-jangan—._

"… kakimu tidak terluka barang sedikit pun. Dan hal itu juga terjadi sewaktu aku mengecek klub basket putri. Ketika itu, kau sedang dalam pemanasan, dan ada seorang teman—entah siapa orangnya—sengaja menjegal kau karena cemburu dengan ditetapkannya kau menjadi pemain _reguler_ dalam skuad basket SMA ini. Dan kau… Kau tidak terluka juga." sambung si pemuda itu _to the point_.

DEG!

Tetsumi tahu betul dua kejadian yang berbeda itu.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ia memang terjatuh sewaktu menghampiri pojok rak buku yang belum ia 'jelajah'. Dan buku-buku itu membuatnya terjatuh ke depan, dan lututnya terluka betul. Namun mungkinkah ia menyaksikan… Luka di lututnya sembuh dengan sangat cepat…? Begitu juga dengan kejadian di klub basket. Ia memang terjegal oleh anak perempuan lain—kemungkinan senior—dan lagi-lagi, luka memar di lututnya sembuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. _Dia pasti curiga dengan dua kejadian itu_, batinnya ngeri.

_Kumohon, Tuhan, jangan buat aku mencabut nyawa—._

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Kuroko Tetsumi?" tanya Akashi dengan mimik serius.

_Mampus aku. Dia tahu rahasia paling besarku…!_

"Saya kurang mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Akashi-kun—."

"Jangan mengelak, Tetsumi. Sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah di kelas satu, aku sudah merasakan bahwa kau terasa sangat familiar bagiku—meskipun hari itu, aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu. Ini jelas tidak mungkin; aku masih sehat walafiat dan tidak memiliki riwayat amnesia, dan kau perlu tahu, ingatanku ini merupakan ingatan fotografis—sekali ingat tetap ingat selama-lamanya. Siapa kau…?" sergah Akashi sembari memojokkan sang gadis ayu dalam areanya.

"…"

_Gawat, sepertinya aku perlu 'menghapus'nya—_

Menghela napas lantaran tidak sabar menunggu jawaban yang akan bocor dari mulut sang gadis itu, sang pemuda kemudian menambahkannya dengan sedikit kekesalan dibalut dengan sikap tenangnya, "Tetsumi. Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tetapi setidaknya sikapmu membuatku semakin curiga—lantaran kau terdiam begitu saja mendengar penjelasanku. Kumohon, sejak saat itu aku nggak bisa konsen mengerjakan tugas keorganisasianku dengan tenang."

Akashi jelas-jelas mengatakan hal yang jujur.

Semenjak ia menemukan dua keanehan itu, ia tidak sedikit pun bisa lolos dari kejanggalan tersebut.

Bayangkan, mata dwiwarna milik sang pemuda itu jelas-jelas merekam kejanggalan tersebut; sembuhnya luka memar pada lutut sang gadis tersebut, serta tidak adanya luka pada lutut yang sama pada lain kesempatan tersebut. Proses regenerasinya membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri saking merindingnya. Orang macam apakah yang saban terkena luka bisa sembuh dalam kurun waktu yang tergolong sangat cepat…?

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau. Kugunting kau—untuk membuktikannya." Mulai kehabisan kesabaran, Akashi kemudian mengeluarkan gunting merahnya.

_Tidak… Ia mulai melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya—._

CKRIS!

Sekonyong-konyong sang pemuda menggores pipi porselen milik sang gadis dengan guntingnya. Dan kemudian mata belang Akashi menyaksikan satu lagi keanehan dari 'tubuh' Kuroko; luka gores yang mengerikan itu bisa kembali sembuh seperti sediakala hanya dalam kurun waktu lima detik!

"Aku benar… Kau lihat 'kan, pipimu—."

STAB!

Mata awas Akashi jelas-jelas menyadari gerak-gerik mencurigakan sang sahabatnya. Ia dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan pisau sang gadis tersebut, sembari mengunci gerakan gadis ayu itu dari belakang. Selagi masih duduk di atas bokong sang gadis itu—sambil masih mengunci gerakan kedua tangan gadis tersebut—Akashi lantas meneruskannya, "Jika memang benar dugaanku… Kau _tidak_ seharusnya berada di sini—."

"Akashi-kun kejam… Membiarkan tubuhku diikat oleh pemuda macam kau…"

DUAK!

Di luar dugaan, kedua kaki sang gadis seketika menarik _blazer_ berwarna putih cerah milik si pemuda itu. Selagi pemuda itu lengah, gadis itu segera melepaskan dirinya dari sergapan sang pemuda.

Akashi yang sudah terlepas dari sang gadis itu, lantas menghela napas, "Bertambah lagi satu kecurigaanku deh. Kau tahu, seni bela diri itu bukan tipikal dirimu, Tetsumi. Atau lebih tepatnya…"

DEG!

"… Kau merahasiakannya…?" tanya sang pemuda itu semakin curiga.

"…"

Matahari yang mulai terik dibendungi oleh sejuknya awan mendung, menjadi saksi antara pertengkaran dua manusia tersebut.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, Tetsumi. Kapan hari kelahiranku—."

"21 Desember 20XX, pukul 04.15 subuh, di mansion keluarga Akashi di Kyoto—."

PLAK!

Seketika sang gadis menutup mulutnya; ia sadar bahwa ia terjebak dalam pertanyaannya!

Sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Akashi lantas menginterogasinya, "Kau tahu, _tidak ada satupun_ manusia di sini—bahkan yang sekolah di sini—yang _tahu_ persis dan detail bagaimana caranya aku terlahir di dunia ini. Tidak ada, bahkan teman-teman satu klub pun. Lantas bagaimana caranya kau tahu tentang itu, Tetsumi…?"

_Gawat, aku kelepasan…! Aduuuhh, aku bakalan dimarahi sama Perdana Menteri lagi aaaaaaakkkhhh—._

"…." Gadis ayu itu masih bergeming.

"Jeezzz… Ya sudahlah. Kekeraskepalaanmu itu memang sudah akut; aku bisa menduga kau tetap bergeming seperti itu." Akashi lantas menghela napas dengan pasrah. Gunting kesayangannya juga sudah disimpan didalam saku celananya.

_Apa dia akan melepaskanku—._

"Tapi jangan harap kau bisa aman kalau-kalau mulutku bocor—."

**DEG!**

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BISA BEGITU, AKASHI-KUN!"

Akashi terkesiap kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar dan melihat sang sahabat perempuannya bisa berteriak sedemikian keras dan terlihat sangat panik. Ia bisa menyaksikan air mata keluar dari bola mata biru cerah milik gadis cantik itu. Mengetahui kalau ia sudah menyakiti—setidaknya demikian—gadis itu, sang pemuda lantas menghela napas, "Makanya, ceritakan kepadaku."

"Dengan syarat kau **mati**?" lanjut Tetsumi masih menangis. Meski ia menangis, dari suaranya Akashi bisa mendengar silabel kemarahan yang terselip dibalik suara serak gadis tersebut.

_Mati?_

_Jangan-jangan…_

"… Tetsumi… Apakah aku telah menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat sakral bagimu…?" tanya Akashi seketika ragu.

Deg…

_Apa ini…? Aku merasakan bahwa aku telah menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat __**terlarang**__…Mengapa aku bisa menggigil seperti ini, dan suaraku bisa sangat serak begitu mendengar ancaman tersebut…?_

Di mata biru langit milik sang gadis itu, ia bisa menyaksikan ekspresi Akashi yang terasa sangat baru baginya—wajah yang penuh dengan keraguan. Dan sedikit rasa bersalah telah melukai dirinya. Sembari menghapus air matanya, ia kemudian menggangguk, "Akashi-kun, kuperingatkan Akashi-kun sekali lagi. Jika kau berani menyentuh rahasia saya, saya tidak bisa menjamin nyawa Akashi-kun masih berada dalam raga Akashi-kun. Soalnya…"

Hening. Gadis itu memilih untuk memutus perkataannya; ia tahu bahwa apabila ia akan meneruskannya, nyawanya sendiri juga akan _terancam_.

"Baiklah. Aku takkan tanya apapun yang aneh-aneh lagi. Akan kuanggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada; aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat tentang rahasiamu itu. Sudah ya, sudah mau bel masuk lagi ini." ujar sang pemuda tampan tersebut, sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan kejadian ini—."

Belum selesai Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keburu salah satu tangannya ditarik oleh sang gadis mungil itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, sebuah USB mini berwarna putih bermerek S*ndi*k sudah berada di atas tangannya. Menghela napas—antara tidak sudi dan tidak tega, gadis itu kemudian berbisik sembari berlalu, "Saya kasih ini biar rasa ingin tahu Akashi-kun bisa terpuaskan…"

Manik dwiwarnanya melihat USB tersebut, dan kemudian melirik gadis itu sembari meneruskannya, "… Dan tidak boleh menyebarkannya, gitu?"

Tap.

Langkah kaki sang gadis itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari pintu masuk ke dalam gedung itu, dan menggangguk, "Kalau Akashi-kun mengerti, musnahkan USB itu, tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya. Kau _lulus_ dalam hal ini…"

_Lulus…?_

KRAK!

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Sekarang, beri respon terhadap pernyataan ini. Kaukah… **Negara Jepang**?" tanya sang pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis.

DEG.

Seketika sang gadis membalikkan tubuhnya—kali ini dibelakangi oleh sang sahabat tercintanya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kepada Akashi bahwa ia sangat syok dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya; seolah-olah ia telah menembak persis ke pusat dari seluruh misteri sang gadis tersebut.

_Jadi begitu ya… Ini menjelaskan semuanya!_

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan tutup mulutku—bahkan aku akan menjahit mulutku sendiri—tentang keberadaanmu. Jangan khawatir, Tetsumi." Akashi kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya—sehingga saling berhadapan dengan gadis itu—dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ba-Bagaimana Akashi-kun tahu—."

"Kata 'lulus' itu jelas membuktikan segalanya. Pertama-tama, keluargamu itu keluarga biasa, apabila keluargamu kaya pasti akan bilang begitu. Kecuali jika kau merupakan anak adopsi. Aku ingat, sewaktu aku mengecek data tentang pemain skuad putra dan putri SMA ini, ada catatan kaki bahwa kau hanyalah anak adopsi dari keluargamu itu. Dan, kau bilang 'musnahkan USB itu', juga tidak masuk akal. Pada umumnya, kalau mau memberitahu seseorang tentang sesuatu, dia akan SMS atau setidaknya mengirim e-mail. Dan kau tidak melakukan dua-duanya—malah memberiku USB itu. Apalagi USB ini memiliki kapasitas cukup besar—12 GB. Ini jelas-jelas tidak biasa. Kalaupun cuma satu file sih harusnya bisa lewat e-mail; satu e-mail bisa menampung hingga 25 MB, kapasitas yang cukup untuk beberapa lembar kertas kerja." jelas Akashi sembari menimbang-nimbang USB yang rusak tersebut.

_Akashi-kun terlalu pintar… Semoga saja dia nggak ketangkep sama si Penghapus—_.

Tersenyum tipis—sekali lagi—Akashi kemudian merusaknya hingga berkeping-keping, "Tidak perlu USB ini untuk menjelaskanmu. Aku cukup dengan ini—aku tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang ada di dalam ini. Rahasia itu adalah nyawamu, ya kan? Aku nggak butuh itu. Cukup dengan pernyataan yang tadi saja—."

"Akashi-kun." ujar gadis itu datar.

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini, kau takkan bisa lari lagi. Setelah kau mengetahui ini, mataku akan 'mengamati'mu saban hari. Setiap saat." Gadis itu kembali memperingatkannya—kali ini dengan nada sedikit lega dan masih awas.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kok. Makanya, 'awasi' aku ya, Tetsumi." Dengan enteng Akashi mengiyakan peringatan gadis ayu itu.

"Iya… _Anyway_, soal perasaan sukamu kepada saya, maaf, saya tak bisa membalasmu."

DEG.

_Tetsumi iniiii…Negara itu bahkan bisa mengobok-obok perasaan seseorang ya…!_

Merasa telah dibalas setimpal oleh gadis itu, pemuda tampan ini kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ternyata kau benar-benar tahu tentang itu… Yah, apa boleh buat. Seorang 'negara' sepertimu memang bukan tipe 'makhluk' yang bisa dikencani sih. Rasanya _awkward_ begitu, kalau seorang manusia mencintai 'negara'."

Sembari tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan, Tetsumi—sang gadis ayu—lantas mengiyakan, "Kau tentu ingat cerita Perancis yang kehilangan Jeanne d'Arc? Itulah akibatnya. Dan masih banyak cara untuk mencintai 'saya'."

"Tentu saja, Tetsumi. Tetsumi… Apakah bersumpah setia kepada suatu negara juga termasuk cara mencintai 'negara'?" tanya Akashi lantas mendekati Tetsumi.

"Benar sekali. Bekerja demi rasa cintamu terhadap pekerjaan juga termasuk kok—walau itu rada absurd sih." jawab Tetsumi mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu…"

Akashi—si pemuda paling tampan di SMA tersebut—lantas melepaskan _blazer_ SMA-nya, dan menggantungkan persis di atas kedua pundaknya. Ia kemudian bersimpuh layaknya seorang ksatria di depan sang putri, dan menarik lembut serta mencium punggung tangan kanan sang gadis tersebut, serta membuat sumpah, "Saya, Akashi Seijuurou, bersumpah di balik eksistensi Kuroko Tetsumi yang merupakan perwujudan dari negeriku yang saya cintai ini. Saya bersumpah untuk mencintai negeriku dan siap kapan saja untuk membela negara ini dan menjadi generasi yang dapat dibanggakan bagi orang tua dan 'kau'…"

Deg.

Sekarang, ekspresi Tetsumi berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat, saking malunya.

Ia kemudian bersimpuh dan seketika memeluk pemuda tampan itu, "Akashi-kun! Kau membuatku malu, sumpah! Dan—."

"—sampai detik ini pun, kau masih menjadi 'ksatria'ku kok!" sambungnya sembari membenamkan wajah merahnya pada salah satu pundak pemuda absolut tersebut.

"Hahahaha. Aku senang bisa membela 'kau', 'Tetsumi'…" Ia dengan sayang, memeluk lembut gadis tersebut; membalas pelukannya.

Akashi kini sudah tidak memerlukan rencananya—'menembak' gadis tersebut dan menjadikannya miliknya. Sekarang ia tahu segalanya—hanya dialah satu-satunya manusia yang tinggal di Jepang, yang tahu siapa sang gadis yang memeluknya tersebut. Jika memang cinta tidak bisa membuatnya mendapatkan sang gadis yang ia incar, cukuplah dengan bersumpah setia kepadanya. Semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk memuaskan harapan sang 'negara' seperti Tetsumi.

Dan bagi Tetsumi, kesetiaan Akashi kepadanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kokoh. Menjadi seorang 'negara' sungguhlah berat; ia harus menanggung 192 juta manusia berada dalam lindungannya, baik secara jasmani dan batiniah. Tidak terkecuali pemuda yang dipeluknya tersebut—bahkan Kise dan Aomine, lebih-lebih seluruh manusia yang berada di 'wilayah'nya.

_Akashi-kun… Saya senang kau bisa menyayangi dan mencintaiku… Cukuplah kesetiaanmu menjadi suatu 'perasaan cinta' yang tertuju hanyalah kepadaku…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
